


От заката до заката

by Tinnaris



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Raubine, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnaris/pseuds/Tinnaris
Summary: Чертовски полезно время от времени вспоминать, что в жизни есть не только война.Чертовски хорошо, что рядом есть люди, которые могут об этом напомнить.
Relationships: Fenn Rau/Sabine Wren
Kudos: 11





	От заката до заката

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшой кусочек из большого вонгоребельского раскура в дежурке.  
> Возможно, когда-нибудь я доберусь и до остальных частей.
> 
> Частично вдохновлен вот этим сочетанием цветов: https://a.radikal.ru/a27/2007/ab/8de4e00b9e0a.jpg  
> Арт для настроения: https://venrael.tumblr.com/post/156083126813/say-hello-to-my-third-rebels-otp

Из памяти Сабин уже почти выветрился день прибытия на эту планету. Это было совсем недавно, но ей казалось, что этот конфликт длится годами. Что она застряла здесь навсегда; она и Рау, и весь их отряд. 

Система находилась под защитой Мандалора с незапамятных времен. Ее жителям долго удавалось сохранять нейтралитет, но пару месяцев назад Империя решила проложить через нее новый торговый маршрут. Переговоры были быстрыми и небрежными; конечно же, они не увенчались успехом; и вскоре на поверхность высадились имперские войска. Прежде чем местные успели опомниться, столица оказалась в осаде, а королевская семья – брошена в темницы дворца. Таков был расклад, когда один из генералов отправил послание на Мандалор; мандо'аде прибыли на следующий день. 

Новая переменная внесла коррективы в планы имперцев, но подкрепления они так и не дождались: Альянс тоже не сидел без дела, и все войска были брошены на борьбу с ним. 

В общем, Сабин надеялась на быструю победу. Но импы не горели желанием сдаваться: плотно засели в ущельях, отрезав единственную дорогу к столице; мандалорцы не могли выкурить их оттуда уже несколько недель. 

Дни тянулись без конца, наполненные солнцем и песком – его поднимали отряды штурмовиков и боевые машины во время ожесточенных схваток. Песчаная взвесь странного розового оттенка дымкой висела в горячем воздухе, оседала на доспехах, волосах, еде; мешала правильно оценить расстояния между скалами; мешала дышать. Ночь не приносила облегчения – вместе с долгожданной прохладой приходили имперские войска, пытавшиеся отвоевать сданные днем позиции. И все начиналось сначала: вспышки бластеров в ночи, выстрелы, крики, постоянная готовность к бою, пронизывающий запах гари.

Сабин не выкладывалась так со времен Академии – в первые дни она шутила и подбадривала своих бойцов, потом просто, без лишних слов вела их вперед. Голова гудела от приборов ночного зрения, кожа чесалась под доспехом, постоянно хотелось пить и спать. Она вспоминала, как сильно она боялась когда-то стать серьезной, как Урса; потерять свое легкое отношение к жизни, спасавшее ее в самые тяжелые времена. Ей казалось, она теряла его прямо сейчас – оно утекало меж пальцев, капало на землю и исчезало в песке. 

Однажды во время короткой передышки она позвонила Гере – когда почувствовала, что больше не справляется с этим. Гера стояла в кают-компании Призрака с чашкой кафа в руках и, улыбаясь, рассказывала последние новости: налет на имперский крейсер, большая партия украденного топлива, освобождение пленных. Эзра проиграл ей спор и весь день натирал Чоппера до блеска (так и не смог). У Каллуса открылась аллергия на какую-то местную живность (вот оно, пагубное влияние кондиционированного воздуха), и Зеб ворковал над ним, как лот-кошка над лот-котятами. 

Сабин слушала ее и чувствовала, как расслабляется что-то внутри. Гера не тратила время на сочувственные слова, хотя наверняка видела тени под глазами Сабин даже в сумерках и по голосвязи; всему этому еще будет время. Тви'лека просто дала ей точку опоры, напомнила о том, что и этот бой когда-нибудь закончится – и Сабин в очередной раз поразилась ее мудрости. 

Попрощавшись с Герой, она вернулась в штаб, где Рау в окружении verde задумчиво изучал голограмму местности. Он отвлекся от карты, услышав ее шаги, и приподнял брови: все хорошо? Сабин кивнула и улыбнулась ему – возможно, не так жизнерадостно, как раньше… но все же это была улыбка. 

В эти бесконечные пепельно-розовые дни она полагалась на Рау полностью. Сабин не знала, что бы она делала без него; кажется, он был везде – удерживал лидерство в воздухе, перегруппировывал войска на земле; неизменно прикрывал ей спину. И при этом он не давал ей расслабиться – шебс, ей пришлось двадцать минут доказывать, что ее план проникновения во дворец чертовски хорош! В процессе спора она убедилась в своей правоте еще больше, и в итоге Рау пришлось с ней согласиться, ха!

Ближе к утру, после очередной отбитой атаки Рау заставил ее поспать пару часов – сунул ей в руки свое одеяло и пробурчал: «давай же, Врен, gar shuk meh kyrayc; а сейчас ты очень к этому близка». Сабин могла бы просто упасть на землю и отрубиться, но мягкость двух одеял так расслабила ее тело, что она заснула не на спине, готовая в любой момент вскочить и отстреливаться, а на животе, обхватив эти самые одеяла обеими руками. Она проснулась еще до рассвета и с удивлением поняла, что выспалась. 

В этот день они провели решающий бой и одержали долгожданную победу. Немногочисленные остатки имперских войск отползли к дальним скалам зализывать раны; путь на столицу наконец был свободен. 

Теперь Рау оставался удерживать позиции, а Сабин с небольшой диверсионной группой отправлялась освобождать дворец. Тайные вылазки нравились ей больше, чем прямые боевые действия, но она даже не могла порадоваться этому в полной мере – крифф, как же она устала. 

Группа отправлялась на рассвете, и ей бы стоило собраться, и поесть, и поспать, но Сабин не могла выйти из какого-то обволакивающего отупения. Солнце клонилось к закату, и она просто сидела на камне, глядя в пустоту, когда в поле ее зрения появились узнаваемые бронированные ноги Рау. Она бездумно подняла голову и не сразу, но сфокусировалась на его внимательных голубых глазах.

– Пойдем, – предложил Рау, протягивая ей руку. – Прогуляемся.  
Сабин ухватилась за его теплую сухую ладонь и поднялась с земли. Потянулась за шлемом, но он покачал головой:  
– Можно без шлема, тут недалеко.  
Он повел ее к спидеру, Сабин забралась на заднее сиденье, и да, ехать с открытым лицом было неописуемо приятно. Основной поток воздуха гасился широкой спиной Рау, а оставшийся ветер нежно гладил ее по щекам и трепал волосы. Они действительно быстро приехали, спрыгнули со спидера и...

– Вау, – потрясенно вздохнула Сабин.  
Она даже не думала, что рядом с их полем боя могло быть такое... мирное место. Луг, заросший высокими суховатыми цветами всех оттенков сиреневого и фиолетового, залитый светом закатного солнца. Прозрачный, чистый воздух – и никакого песка. Ветер колыхал цветы, и волны пробегали по ним, заканчиваясь где-то вдали. Это было похоже на золотые поля Лотала и одновременно являлось чем-то совершенно другим, незнакомым. Сабин замерла в изумлении и опомнилась, только когда на ее плечо мягко легла ладонь Рау.  
– Пойдем туда, на поле, – сказал он негромко, – ветер дует от нас, и здесь не чувствуется, как они пахнут.  
– Они еще и пахнут, – пробормотала она и позволила напарнику увлечь ее за собой.

И они действительно пахли, и Сабин задышала полной грудью, и чуть склонилась, проводя раскрытой ладонью по верхушкам цветов – ей показалось, что они льнут к ее пальцам. Солнце спускалось все ниже, и аромат становился сильнее. Сабин прикрыла глаза на краткий миг, и почувствовала вдруг, что все это было не зря, что планета не злилась на них за войну, которую они развернули на ее поверхности (технически, не они принесли войну на эту мирную планету, но они дали сигнал к ее началу). Хм, задумалась она, я действительно думаю сейчас, что планета не злится на меня? Возможно, я слишком много общаюсь с Эзрой?..

Сабин блаженно щурилась, наблюдая, как закатное небо играет красками, ветер перебирал пряди ее волос; ей было просто хорошо, здесь и сейчас.  
– Рау, это прекрасно, – произнесла она, но тот никак не отреагировал. Девушка вопросительно повернулась к нему – он смотрел на нее с выражением, которое она не могла прочитать.  
– Рау? Ты еще здесь, со мной? Ра-а-ау?.. эмм... Фенн?  
Рау вдруг пришел в себя; в его глазах мелькнуло что-то вроде паники, и его светлые щеки окрасились румянцем. Брови Сабин взлетели под челку против ее воли – она никогда не видела его таким, и ее грудь наполнилась мягким теплом.   
– Я... извини, я засмотрелся, то есть задумался, – Рау выглядел ...сконфуженным? и покраснел еще больше. Сабин не спускала с него глаз: надо же, ее напарник мог быть таким живым!  
– А куда ты засмотрелся? То есть, конечно, о чем ты задумался? – дружески поддела она его.  
Внутри Рау, по-видимому, происходила небольшая внутренняя борьба, и наконец он ответил.  
– Твоя прическа, – он не смотрел ей в глаза. – Солнечный свет падает на цветы, и они цветом точь-в-точь как твои волосы.

Он не знал, как объяснить ей то, что поразило его в самое сердце: как ветер гладил ее волосы так, как гладил цветы (из-за этого он не решался притронуться к цветам, хотя они так и манили это сделать), как солнце освещало ее лицо. Как он был рад увидеть улыбку на ее губах, и как эта улыбка походила на весь этот момент – легкая, ускользающая, невероятно красивая. Но, конечно, у него не нашлось слов, чтобы рассказать ей все это, и он беспомощно развел руками, и перевел взгляд на нее, и... увидел в ее глазах понимание. Сабин медленно подняла руку и легко коснулась его предплечья, скользнув пальцами по бронированному наручу. 

Они стояли так и молчали, и смотрели, как солнце заходило за горизонт, заставляя соцветия на краю поля светиться изнутри.  
– Спасибо, что ты привел меня сюда, – сказала Сабин тихо, когда сумерки сгустились вокруг них. В ее голосе не было привычной насмешки, и у Рау защемило в груди; ему захотелось прижать ее к себе и не отпускать никогда. Но он просто кивнул, зная, что она увидит; он просто стоял и смотрел на закатное небо (и на пряди ее волос краешком глаза; они становились темнее, как и цветы), чувствуя рядом тепло ее плеча.

Они вернулись на базу до наступления темноты и разместились на ночлег; а утром Сабин со своей группой ушла, крепко сжав локоть Рау на прощание (почему ей больше не хотелось над ним подшучивать, почему).

Следующую неделю ей было опять не до сна и не до еды, она была отрезана от связи, ей нужно было сделать столько всего... но когда она доходила до своих пределов, она вспоминала закатное солнце, волны, пробегающие про цветочному полю, и живые, чуть смущенные голубые глаза. И тогда она поднималась и шла, и вела за собой своих людей. Я справлюсь, – думала она, – и я вернусь в эти поля, и снова коснусь его руки. Я сделаю все, что нужно – и тогда я снова увижу его.

***

Переход до столицы занял несколько дней, но вот наконец королевская семья была освобождена, двери дворца закрыты, а ошеломленное нападением с тыла имперское командование – брошено за решетку. Сабин осторожно выбралась на крышу и выпустила в рассветное небо сигнальный маячок. С крыши нужно было уходить, пока импы не заметили ее и не подстрелили, но она задержалась на несколько долгих мгновений, чтобы посмотреть, как маячок набирает высоту и скрывается в облаках.

Через несколько часов раздался гул мандалорских истребителей, и диверсионный отряд Сабин воодушевленно вскочил на ноги. С артиллерийских площадок было видно, как разворачивается бой: сначала прогремели мощные электромагнитные удары по осадным боевым машинам; затем истребители скрылись за скалами, и вскоре оттуда вылетели маленькие фигурки мандо'аде.

Сабин прыгнула в кресло ближайшей пушки, ее verde активировали еще три – и они открыли огонь по имперским войскам. К яростной атаке подключились местные вооруженные силы; импы оказались зажаты с трех сторон. Союзники продвинулись к стенам дворца, и диверсанты перестали стрелять, чтобы не попасть по своим. 

– Вниз, поможем им, – скомандовала Сабин, и они бросились к внешним дверям. За ними был слышен шум битвы; она перекрыла тамбур, бросила взгляд на своих: готовы? – и активировала двери. Те раскрылись; с десяток вражеских солдат обрушились внутрь, получив свои заряды. Маленький отряд удерживал позицию, ведя шквальный огонь; противник был дезориентирован, но тем не менее успевал огрызаться на обе стороны; пришлось залечь в укрытия. Бластерный заряд обжег лицо Сабин, пролетев в сантиметрах от нее, и она нырнула вниз. Осторожно выглянув, она увидела за дверями доспехи мандо'аде; она узнала Рау по движениям раньше, чем идентифицировала его бескар'гам; Сабин была безмерно рада его видеть. Фенн плавно ушел от выстрела, продвинулся еще на несколько шагов, и она стреляла и думала: если мы оба выживем, я его поцелую; и задохнулась от этой мысли, и почти пропустила заряд, и заставила себя собраться и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы подбить как можно больше солдат. 

В скором времени бой завершился, и войска союзников вошли в резиденцию. Сабин разблокировала двери тамбура, передала пленных местным генералам, выслушала сумбурные слова благодарности от королевской семьи… Всеобщая суматоха перегрузила ее и без того уставшие чувства; обернуться и увидеть Фенна прямо за спиной оказалось для нее просто оглушающим. Он держал шлем в руках, и она просто стояла и смотрела в его голубые глаза.   
Рау пришел в себя первым.  
– Отличная работа, Сабин, – тепло сказал он и улыбнулся.  
Она так скучала по его улыбке.  
Конечно же, она его не поцеловала.

Этот неловкий момент быстро закончился, и их окружили свои. 

***

Вылет с планеты был назначен на завтрашнее утро, и вечером, пока verde укладывали вещи, отдыхали и отмечали победу, Сабин собралась с духом и подошла к Рау. Он стоял в опустевшем штабе и рассчитывал оптимальный маршрут в обход имперских путей; это могло подождать, а вот закат – нет.

– Фенн, – негромко позвала Сабин, и ее напарник обернулся. – У нас есть примерно час до заката. Давай съездим на то поле... напоследок?  
Рау внимательно посмотрел на нее и кивнул:  
– Я возьму спидер.

И вот они снова ехали солнцу навстречу, и ветер развевал волосы Сабин, и все было почти так же, как в прошлый раз… и совершенно по-другому. Они выиграли эту битву, но впереди их ждут другие; Империя все еще чертовски сильна. Сабин столько лет жила от битвы до битвы, от диверсии до диверсии, от войны до войны... и вот сейчас у нее появилась другая точка отсчета.   
От одного заката до другого.   
От предыдущей встречи до новой.   
Спидер совершил крутой вираж, и она прижалась ближе к Фенну, и не отодвинулась в прежнюю позицию (и карабаст, после этого они прилетели слишком быстро).

В этот раз на небе было больше облаков, и на солнце можно было смотреть, не щурясь. Но по полю по-прежнему пробегали волны, и сладкий аромат окутал Сабин, когда она вошла в цветочное море, осторожно касаясь соцветий. 

Фенн шел следом, отставая от нее на несколько шагов – он не хотел мешать ей, и в то же время хотел идти с ней рядом; хотел взять ее за руку; хотел бесконечно смотреть на нее, стоящую посреди этого поля, в неярких закатных лучах. 

Сабин отличалась от всех мандо'аде, которых он знал. Она была такой открытой и живой; она не скрывала своих эмоций. Она не боялась показаться уязвимой – и это удивительным образом делало ее еще более сильной. Рау смотрел на ее тонкую фигурку, стараясь запомнить это мгновение, вобрать в себя все его подробности, зная, что оно уже уходит… и плавая в горько-сладкой дымке своих мечтаний, он опять пропустил момент, когда она окликнула его.

– Хорошо, что импы не знают, как аромат этих цветов действует на неустрашимого Фенна Рау, – ласково улыбнулась Сабин. – Я нечасто вижу тебя потерявшим концентрацию.  
Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то в свое оправдание, но не успел, потому что она на секунду отчаянно зажмурилась, а потом сделала несколько быстрых шагов к нему – шаг, два, три... пока не уткнулась лицом в его грудь. Фенн боялся шелохнуться и только растерянно смотрел на ее светлую, чуть растрепанную макушку с отросшими темными корнями.  
– Я видела тебя во время атаки на главный вход, – тихо, почти неразборчиво сказала Сабин. – И решила, что если мы оба выживем, то я обязательно тебя поцелую.  
У Рау перехватило дыхание.  
– Сабин...  
– Но там все было так быстро, и громко, и генералы требовали нашего внимания, и я так и не решилась это сделать. И... я испугалась, что если я не сделаю этого сейчас... потом снова будет бой, и я никогда не узнаю, как это... как это может быть.  
Она замолчала.  
Они стояли и молчали, стояли и молчали, стояли и молчали, и когда молчание стало невыносимым, Фенн поднял свои ставшие вдруг такими тяжелыми руки, и взял ее за плечи, и чуть отодвинул от себя. Это было то, что нужно, но он не смог удержаться от того, чего ему действительно хотелось – и нежно убрал цветную прядь от ее застывших в отчаянии глаз. 

– Сабин, – сказал он, тут же возненавидев себя за это. – Я же гожусь тебе в отцы, ты не должна... Война когда-нибудь закончится, и ты...  
– Хаар'чак, Фенн! – прорычала она. – Даже не вздумай продолжать нести этот криффов бред. Я не знаю, когда будет это _когда-нибудь_ , я долгие годы жила в ожидании _когда-нибудь_ , и только неделю назад, на этом самом месте, я поняла, что жизнь идет сейчас, в эту самую минуту! И я хочу жить _сейчас_ , криффов ты ди'кут – не завтра, не тогда, когда мы победим импов, не когда мы победим всех, кому вздумалось на нас напасть!  
Он снова открыл рот, но она нахмурила брови и отчеканила:  
– Я еще не закончила, Фенн Рау! Что же касается твоего возраста, мне глубоко плевать, потому что весь спектр чувств, которые _лично я_ испытываю к тебе, максимально далек от дочерних! Если это невзаимно, так и скажи, не прикрываясь моралью и долгом, и прочими чертовыми рамками!  
На ее глазах вскипели злые слезы, и у Рау сдавило горло.  
– В твоей риторике я слышу влияние генерала Синдуллы, – заметил он хрипловатым голосом.  
– Еще бы, – Сабин неожиданно почти полностью успокоилась. – Нам обеим приходится брать то, в чем нам пытаются отказать.  
– Вам откажешь, – ласково хмыкнул Фенн и коснулся пальцами ее щеки.  
Ее глаза расширились, и он потерялся в их бесчисленных оттенках.  
– Так это взаимно?  
Он легко, совсем легко кивнул – прежде чем наклониться и поцеловать ее.

Она закинула руки ему на плечи; их броня цеплялась друг за друга, но Сабин не сдалась и решительно распуталась, ни на миг не отрываясь от его губ; он был уверен, что она не сдается никогда.  
Он положил ладони на ее талию и наконец-то притянул к себе.  
Солнце спускалось все ниже, и их общая тень стала длиннее.  
Цветы пахли все сильнее, но в этот раз они этого не замечали.

Они оторвались друг от друга, когда солнце скрылось за горизонтом, и сразу стало темно и прохладно.  
– Крифф, – выдохнул Фенн ей в губы, – я не осмеливался даже мечтать об этом.  
– И как давно ты... не осмеливался? – с лукавой ноткой спросила Сабин.  
– Давно, мм... очень давно, – он сделал неопределенный жест рукой, лежавшей на ее тонкой талии, и по ее позвоночнику пробежали мурашки.  
– И этот человек говорил мне про отцовские чувства, – весело закатила глаза Сабин, и да, она была готова удерживать его за плечи, когда он рефлекторно отшатнулся.  
– Я хочу быть с тобой, Фенн, – она притянула его ближе и прижалась лбом к его лбу. Она смотрела ему в глаза максимально серьезно, чтобы он поверил и принял это. – У меня была криффова куча времени, чтобы об этом подумать, и я чертовски в этом уверена.  
– Я хочу быть с тобой, – эхом отозвался Рау. – Не то чтобы это когда-либо было тайной... И я обещаю, Сабин Врен: я буду с тобой, пока ты сама этого хочешь.  
– Что ж, – Сабин подняла брови, ее глаза искрились, – С этим уже можно работать!  
И снова поцеловала его.

В лагерь они возвращались в темноте, и на обратном пути Сабин крепко прижималась к спине Фенна.

**Author's Note:**

> Слова и фразы на мандо'а:
> 
> Mандо'аде – мандалорцы, сыны и дочери Мандалора.  
> Verde – воины, солдаты.  
> Шебс – задница.  
> Gar shuk meh kyrayc – ты бесполезна для меня мертвой.  
> Бескар'гам – броня, доспех, железная кожа.  
> Хаар'чак! – черт побери!  
> Ди'кут – дурак, идиот, буквально «тот, кто забывает надеть штаны»


End file.
